


Chocolate Kisses

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Charisk Fluff [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Content, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chocolate, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, My First Smut, Nice Chara (Undertale), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Soft Chara (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Frisk has a special pre-Valentine's Day surprise for Chara.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Charisk Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689319
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80
Collections: Femslash February





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchimage/gifts).



> Both Chara and Frisk are over eighteen here and have been together for a few years now.

Chara was roused from a sound sleep by a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned and turned towards her alarm clock. Seven freaking o'clock in the morning. Who the hell would bother her at this hour?!

"Chara?" Frisk's soft voice called and Chara sighed. Of course it was her early riser girlfriend.

"Frisk, go away! I've still got three hours of sleep." Chara groaned, burying her face in her pillow.

"But don't you want your present? I'll give you a hint, it may or may not be chocolate." Frisk called, a mischievous note in her voice. 

As expected, Chara immediately perked up. She immediately got out of bed and opened the door. "All right. I guess I can let you in at this ungodly hour for chocolate." she teased, letting her girlfriend step into the room.

Frisk grinned at her, her brown eyes sparkling. Unlike Chara, who was still in her old green nightshirt and a pair of gray pajama pants, she was already fully dressed, wearing a fuzzy purple sweater and black jeans, and holding a heart shaped box that was messily wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with red hearts on it. "Happy Valentine's day!" She held the present out to Chara.

Chara's eyes widened. It was Valentine's day already?! She hadn't wrapped one of Frisk's gifts yet and the other still needed touching up! She thought she had more time! She….

Frisk started giggling, and then Chara remembered.

"Frisk, you dork, it's only the first! Valentine's Day isn't for thirteen more days!" Chara told her.

"I know, but I found this yesterday when we were shopping with Mom and I didn't want to wait, so I decided to give you your first gift early." Frisk told her, holding out the gift again with a hopeful smile.

Chara grinned back and took it, stealing a kiss as she did, which made Frisk blush. She carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing, as expected, a big heart shaped box of assorted chocolates. 

Chara's smile grew. "You're the best, Frisk."

"I know." Frisk said with playful smugness.

Chara rolled her eyes, though couldn't stop smiling. "Now, c'mon, we have chocolate to eat!" She plopped down on her bed with the box.

"You're willing to share your chocolate with me?" Frisk asked, surprised. "What about your "no share" policy involving sweets?"

"You're my girlfriend, you get special privileges." Chara told her with a grin, patting the bed. Frisk happily sat down beside her. Chara wrapped an arm around her, plucked a small chocolate from the box, and gently fed it to her girlfriend.

Frisk bit into the sweet, her eyes closing in bliss as she chewed. "Mmm, dark chocolate with raspberry creme."

Chara checked the box lid to see if Frisk was right. She was. "Wow, you're good."

Frisk grinned. "Your turn! Close your eyes!" Chara obliged and closed her eyes, letting Frisk feed her a chocolate. She savored it, letting the rich chocolate melt on her tongue before munching on the filling.

Chara sighed happily when she had finished. "Milk chocolate truffle. My favorite."

Frisk rolled her eyes playfully. "Right. And you say every chocolate you eat is your favorite."

Chara shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Not about the ghost pepper chocolate Asriel dared me and Undyne to try. Not at all." 

"Asriel didn't dare you to try it. He told you guys it was a bad idea, but you both took it as a challenge, remember?" Frisk pointed out.

Chara smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah…" Frisk giggled and Chara playfully shoved a chocolate in her mouth to shut her up.

"Milk chocolate with caramel." Frisk said once she had chewed and swallowed.

"Correct. Also, you have chocolate all over your mouth." Chara told her, pointing at the smear of chocolate on Frisk's lips.

"Hey, that's your fault! You shoved it in my face!" Frisk protested playfully.

"Hmm, I guess I did." Chara said with a grin. "I guess that means I need to get it off for you." She dropped the chocolate box on her nightstand and pulled Frisk into her arms, kissing her happily, her tongue swiping the chocolate off Frisk's lips. Frisk parted her lips, happily allowing her entrance and Chara's tongue caressed the insides of her mouth and her girlfriend's own velvety tongue. Frisk tasted like chocolate, caramel, and raspberries and she couldn't get enough.

Chara shifted, adjusting so she could push Frisk onto the bed without ever breaking the kiss. Frisk landed on her back with Chara on top of her as they made out. 

Frisk moaned into the kiss, her hands running along Chara's body and sliding under her night shirt, caressing the bare skin underneath.

They had to pull away for a second to breathe. Frisk let out a needy whimper, which was followed by a moan as Chara kissed her neck. She trailed her lips slowly down to the spot where Frisk was the most sensitive, then gently nibbled on it.

Frisk moaned again, her hands sliding further under Chara's shirt, rubbing her shoulder blades. Chara melted under the touch and rewarded her girlfriend with a gentle nip to the sensitive spot on her neck, which caused Frisk to gasp in pleasure.

Frisk massaged Chara's shoulder blades a bit longer before those skillful hands ran down her back, caressing every inch of skin they could reach as they made their way to the bottom of Chara's shirt, grasping the fabric and starting to pull her shirt off. Chara grinned and moved off her so that she could and started to pull off Frisk's sweater as well, and Frisk sat up to let her.

Chara hadn't been wearing a bra under her nightshirt and she smirked as her girlfriend's eyes dilated with lust as she shamelessly ogled Chara's breasts. She ran her eyes along Frisk's body as well, admiring her subtle curves. Unlike her, Frisk was wearing a bra, the lacy black one Chara absolutely loved.

"Beautiful." she purred, making Frisk blush. She cupped Frisk's breasts in each hand, running her thumbs along her clothed nipples, eliciting a pleasured gasp from her. She did this once again, making Frisk moan, before slowly, achingly slowly, running her hands to her back and unhooking her bra, pulling it off her and throwing it to the side.

They kissed deeply, passionately, lips and tongues dancing together as their fingers explored every inch of their partner's skin they could reach, only pulling apart enough to rid each other of their pants and underwear and for Chara to grab the lube(chocolate flavored of course) that she had hidden in her nightstand. Frisk sat beside Chara, the two facing each other, as Chara opened the tube and squirted some on her fingers before turning to her. Frisk smiled lustfully and spread her legs, revealing her already wet entrance. Chara rubbed the lube liberally onto it, teasing Frisk's clitoris as she did, coaxing a moan from her girlfriend.

"My turn," Frisk purred and took the lube from her, applying it to Chara's entrance gently, making sure to pay special attention to her clit, thumb rubbing it softly as her index finger explored inside. Frisk was tender and gentle, careful as she always was not to hurt her and watching Chara's face to see everything she liked and didn't.

Chara gasped in pleasure. She absolutely adored Frisk's tenderness with her and happily reciprocated, exploring Frisk's entrance, her crimson eyes meeting Frisk's brown ones as she lovingly watched her, paying special attention to all the spots Frisk clearly loved.

They played with each other like this for a bit longer, making sure the other was ready, and then Chara slowly, teasingly, pulled her fingers away. Frisk whined at the loss of contact.

Chara leaned over and nipped at her neck. "Are you ready?"

"Please." Frisk begged.

Chara pressed against her, kissing her as she gently pushed Frisk onto her back They fell onto the sheets, pressing their naked bodies together, entwining their legs with Chara on top of Frisk. They gasped in unison as they grinded together, adjusting and shifting to get the best position to provide each other with the most pleasure.

Frisk pressed her lips to Chara's neck as she arched up, pressing their slits together. She caressed Chara's breasts and teased at the hardening nipples. Chara moaned and rubbed Frisk's thighs in a circular motion before trailing her hand between them, spreading both their entrances and helping their clits meet as close as possible.

Chara's body was burning with desire, feeling how warm and wet Frisk was against her throbbing clitoris. Frisk was nibbling at her neck again, increasing her pleasure, and teasing her breasts and nipples. Chara grinded harder against her, both of them trying to muffle their moans and cries so the whole house didn't hear what they were doing.

Frisk bit her lip, trying to hide a cry and her hands slid back up, clutching onto Chara's back. Chara knew she was close and grinded harder, holding Frisk close to her. Frisk's nails dug slightly into her back, but Chara didn't mind.

Frisk came hard, burying her face into Chara's neck to muffle her cries, her whole body trembling with pleasure.

Chara whimpered a little. She was on the brink, but needed a bit more attention to push her over. Of course Frisk noticed.

"Here, let me help." Frisk whispered seductively. She flipped them both over so she was on top of Chara now, and kissed slowly down Chara's stomach, making Chara giggle and squirm at the ticklish sensation.

Frisk chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I read online that that was sexy." She moved her kisses to the inside of Chara's thighs, making the giggles turn into a soft moan. She kissed her way up slowly to Chara's entrance and ran her tongue inside it, making sure to catch Chara's clit. Chara gasped and clutched the bedsheets as her walls clenched, growing closer.

Frisk kept it up, soft, slow and teasing, licking sensually, using a finger to help as well, paying particular attention to Chara's best spots.

Chara felt her orgasm crest inside her. "Frisk...I'm going to…"

"Come for me, babe." Frisk told her before licking faster and deeper, making sure to catch her clit with every swipe of that skillful tongue.

Chara covered her mouth, hiding her cry of Frisk's name so her parents and brother wouldn't hear, her body trembling and shaking as she came. Frisk kept it up for her but more gently, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Chara finally relaxed, panting, and Frisk pulled away, moving to lie next to Chara and snuggle her. Chara rolled on her side, hugging Frisk and resting her head on her girlfriend's chest. They lay like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Best pre-Valentine's day surprise ever." Chara whispered happily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
